In a salon environment, a pedicure spa may be employed with a footrest and/or foot pedal. Such a footrest or foot pedal may be employed for comfort of a client in a salon environment when receiving a pedicure. The footrest may allow a client in a salon environment to rest at least one foot adjacent to or near a basin employed in the pedicure process.